total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Aftermath
Total Drama Aftermath is a talk show segment that occurs during the progression of Total Drama Global Travels and Total Drama Blockbuster. The set is very reminiscent of the one seen in the segment's previous appearances in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. The show stars three hosts who interview the eliminated contestants about their time on the show and how they feel about their current position. 12 of the contestants from Total Drama Hawaiian Islands also appear in the show's Peanut Gallery, where they comment on the show. After they have been interviewed, the eliminated contestants join the Peanut Gallery as well, and are considered to be commentators. Hosts Current * Geoff * Bridgette *Topher (who was asked to help host the show by Geoff; fired in The Aftermath III: The No-pher Experience; rehired in The Aftermath IV: You Have a Boyfriend) Former *Justin (hired and fired in The Aftermath II: Just-in Time) Special Appearences Total Drama Global Travels * Beardo (after his elimination in Passport Panic) * Emma (after her elimination in Backstreet Ploys) * B (after his elimination in Shanghai N' Seek) * Ryan (after his elimination in California Love) * Gwen (after she left the competition in California Love) * Harold (after his elimination in I African't Do It) * Ella (after her elimination in Rain On A Plane In Spain) * Tyler (after his elimination in The Land Down Blunder) * Trent (after his elimination in Night of The Living Dolls) * Stephanie (after her elimination in Is This The Rio Life?) * Tom (after his elimination in Llanfairwhatchamacallit) * Lightning (after he was disqualified in Mathed Up In The Head) * Jo (after her elimination in Russian Away) * Jen (after her elimination in N.A.S.A. Nots) * Justin (after his elimination in Alaskan For Help) Total Drama Blockbuster * Anne Maria (after her elimination in The Unusual Suspects) * Beth (after her elimination in Laughter Is The Worst Medicine) * Brody (after his elimination in Mary Sue Got Married) * Carrie (after her elimination in Friday the 16th) * Dave (after his elimination in Pirates Of The Canadians) * DJ (after his elimination in Now In Theaters; rejoins after his elimination in Raiders Of The Lost Snark) * Leonard (after his elimination in Silence of the Hams) * Leshawna (after her elimination in Night Of The Living Dread) * Lorenzo (after his elimination in The Bomb Identity) * Scott (after his elimination in Close Encounters Of The Nerd Kind) * Tammy (after her elimination in Saving Private Reject) * Spud (after his elimination in The Butterflop Effect) * Jasmine (after her elimination in Fast Times At Muskoka High) Segments *'Interviews': Geoff, Bridgette, and Topher interview three to five castmates who have been recently eliminated from the show. The unqualified contestants will also talk to them if necessary. *'Truth or...': The interviewed castmates are asked questions at the risk of being severely injured if they lie. This segment is changed every Aftermath, with a different item appearing each time. Example: "Truth or Anvil," where an anvil falls on the contestant if they lie. *'Never-Before-Seen Footage': Geoff, Bridgette, or Topher will show unseen footage from various episodes, usually to expose a castmate for things that they are denying. Episodes *Total Drama Global Travels **The Aftermath I: The Emma Dilemma **The Aftermath II: Just-in Time **The Aftermath III: The No-pher Experience **The Aftermath IV: You Have a Boyfriend *Total Drama Blockbuster **The Aftermath V: Back and Black **The Aftermath VI: Who's Brody? **The Aftermath VII: An Utter Flop Commentators Total Drama Global Travels * Alejandro * Amy * Anne Maria (joined in The Aftermath VII: An Utter Flop * B (joined in The Aftermath I: The Emma Dilemma) * Beardo (joined in The Aftermath I: The Emma Dilemma) * Beth (joined in The Aftermath VI: Who's Brody? * Brody (joined in The Aftermath VI: Who's Brody? * Carrie (joined in The Aftermath VI: Who's Brody? * Cody * Crimson * Dakota (joined in The Aftermath V: Back In Action) * Dave (joined in The Aftermath VII: An Utter Flop * DJ (rejoined in The Aftermath VI: Who's Brody?) * Ella (joined in The Aftermath II: Just-in Time) * Emma (joined in The Aftermath I: The Emma Dilemma) * Ezekiel (joined in The Aftermath V: Back In Action * Gwen (joined in The Aftermath I: The Emma Dilemma) * Harold (joined in The Aftermath II: Just-in Time) * Heather * Izzy * Jasmine (joined in The Aftermath V: Back In Action * Jen (joined in The Aftermath IV: You Have a Boyfriend) * Jo (joined in The Aftermath IV: You Have a Boyfriend) * Justin (joined in The Aftermath IV: You Have a Boyfriend) * Kitty * Laurie (joined in The Aftermath V: Back In Action * Leonard (joined in The Aftermath VII: An Utter Flop * Leshawna (joined in The Aftermath VII: An Utter Flop * Lightning (joined in The Aftermath III: The No-pher Experience) * Lindsay * Lorenzo (joined in The Aftermath VII: An Utter Flop) * Max * Mike * Owen * Scott (joined in The Aftermath V: Back In Action * Sierra * Spud (joined in The Aftermath V: Back In Action * Stephanie (joined in The Aftermath III: The No-pher Experience) * Ryan (joined in The Aftermath I: The Emma Dilemma) * Tammy (joined in The Aftermath V: Back In Action * Tom (joined in The Aftermath III: The No-pher Experience) * Trent (joined in The Aftermath III: The No-pher Experience) * Tyler (joined in The Aftermath II: Just-in Time) Trivia See also Category:Total Drama Global Travels Category:Total Drama Blockbuster